


To Run With The Wolf Pack

by rainy_fangirl



Series: Carry on Countdown 2018 [20]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, he sprained his ankle playing soccer ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_fangirl/pseuds/rainy_fangirl
Summary: "Fell for me, did you?" Simon teases, taking in Baz, sprawled out on the gurney like he owned it.





	To Run With The Wolf Pack

"Fell for me, did you?" Simon teases, taking in Baz, sprawled out on the gurney like he owned it.

"I rolled my fucking ankle, Snow. Now isn't the time." Baz rolls his eyes, one lip sliding up in pain.

"It's always the time." He smiles, sitting down on the bench next to his boyfriend, gently brushing the hair out of Baz's eyes, kissing his forehead. "Treatment?"

"Wrap, crutches, icepack, all that. Three weeks." He closes his eyes, pushing his head into Simon's hands like a needy cat.

"No cuddles then?" Simon teases, running his fingers through Baz's hair.

"...That too."


End file.
